B. Program Summary/Abstract: Administrative Core The Administrative Core will be led by the overall Center Director, William Cefalu, M.D. He will be assisted in this role by Drs. Raskin and Stephens, who will assist in the scientific direction; Dr. William Johnson, who will assist in statistical design and analysis; Dr. Floyd, who will assist with the Pilot Program; and Dr. Brantley, who will lead the efforts for the training and development. Dr. Cefalu is responsible for all aspects of the program project. Dr. Cefalu will handle the day-to-day administration of the program with the assistance of the Administrative Assistant. Monthly meetings between the Project Director and the investigators in the program projects and cores will be coordinated through the Administrative Core. Additionally, annual meetings and other correspondence with the External Advisory Committee will be handled in this Core. Dr. Cefalu, with the assistance of administrative staff, will be responsible for all progress reports, submission requests for further funding, and all other correspondence with the funding agency. This Core will also keep track of publications resulting from projects within the program and will encourage productivity and collaboration across the projects. The primary function of the Administrative Core is to insure attainment of the overall goal of our center by adhering to our stated Specific Aims of the Center. To accomplish this, the Administrative Core will maintain and expand an infrastructure that will facilitate the completion of the specific research aims of each project and core and one that will greatly enhance the success of the training program and pilot research program. The specific aims are: 1) To provide an administrative infrastructure that will facilitate successful completion for all projects and cores; 2) To facilitate increasing the critical mass of investigators addressing botanical research; 3) To assist with design and statistical analysis of experimental studies performed by the Center researchers, and 4) to promote, initiate, implement and maintain collaborations both within and outside the center to enhance study of botanicals.